Why Are you still here ?
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Q / Slash / Cela faisait quelques temps que Q & James avait une relation qui n'était pas vraiment sérieux, mais un matin, James n'est pas parti de la maison, et ils se parlent concernant leur relation et font quelques déclaration.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Jjames Bond - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : 007/Q (Skyfall)

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

**Why are you still here ?**

Pov Q

J'ai passé la nuit avec James, où l'on était à mon appartement. Quand je me suis levé, je suis resté surpris de le voir encore dans le lit à mes côtés. J'aurais pensé qu'il était déjà parti. Mais je me suis trompé, car j'avoue que depuis pas mal de temps James ne partait pas de chez moi où il me demandait de ne pas partir de chez lui.

Je suis resté un peu collé contre lui et après je l'ai vu se réveille où il l'embrasse puis m'a dit"

**"Bonjour, toi, bien dormi"**

**"Oui et toi ?"**

**"Oui"** il m'a embrassé

On avait de la chance de rester encore dans le lit que c'était le week-end, que James n'avait pas de mission et moi rien à faire au Mi6.

Donc on est resté encore au lit où était enlacés et où l'on s'est embrassé.

Quand je commençais à avoir faim, James s'est levé et est allé préparé à manger, j'allais me lever et il m'a dis **"Reste au lit"**

Je suis resté un peu surpris, mais bon je pense qu'il voulait qu'on ne bouge pas beaucoup.

Quand il est revenu avec le déjeuner il m'a embrassé et c'est à ce moment qu'il me dit **"Je t'ai dis de rester dans le lit car je compte qu'on ne bouge pas trop ce week-end"**

**"Week end tranquille ?**

**"Oui juste toi & moi et ton appartement"**

C'est à ce moment que je restais surpris de ce qu'il me disait, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait partir dans la nuit et je lui dis **"Ce matin quand je me suis levé je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois ici avec moi."**

**"Je suis bien ici avec toi"**

**"Mais..."**

**"Tu aurais pensé que j'aurais fait comme avant c'est-à-dire que je serais parti, mais plus maintenant. Je veux profiter de chaque moment avec toi"**

**"James..."**

**"Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu as cru lors des premières fois qu'on avait qu'une relation ou on couchait ensemble, je m'en excuse car tu as juste cru à ma réputation, mais ce que je voulais te dire aussi depuis longtemps c'est que je veux une relation avec toi, si tu le veux bien "**

**"Bien sûr que j'accepte"**

Je l'ai alors embrassé et j'étais heureux à ce moment le car c'était ce que je souhaitais au début quand j'ai été avec lui

**"James je t'aime"**

**"Je t'aime également Q"**

Ce n'est pas la première fois aussi que James me dit qu'il m'aime.

Après cela, j'ai remarqué que James revenait toujours à mon appartement et que petit à petit ses affaires étaient dans mon appartement. Je lui ai donné une clé **"Mais pourquoi ?"** il me demandait

**"Pour que tu aies ta clé que tu ne rentres plus par la fenêtre ou par réfraction"**

**"C'est la clé de ton appartement?"**

**"De notre appartement"**

Il m'a alors pris dans ses bras, ou on est allés jusqu'à notre lit ou on a fait l'amour pendant des heures. On est heureux ensemble, je sais que notre relation n'est pas facile a cause de notre boulot, mais on sait que c'est sérieux entre nous et que dés qu'on est a la maison, on est des personnes tout a fait normale.

END


End file.
